Gimnette Norman
"But it wasn't here a minute ago. It just appeared out of nowhere." -Gimnette Norman, The Travel Through Time Gimnette Monique "Gimn" Norman (pronounced "Jim") is an extroverted and smart former who lives at the Owl River Campground, and is also a friend of the Lewis kids. She is friendly and open to others, but doesn't have many friends. She is also very encouraging and supportive whenever her friends go through tough times. She was first introduced in The Escape, when Joey is looking for his sister, Rita, and is asking for help. Personality Gimnette is a very confident woman, who is not afraid to embarrass herself in public. She likes talking to many people and is not shy to show herself. Sometimes she thinks she is funny to others, but they don't think she is. An expample of this is in The Travel Through Time, when Bob tells her about the car when she interupts him and says how good her tobacco is. Bob doesn't laugh, and she becomes serious again. Her attire is that of a girl scout, even though she is a grown woman. The clothing also represents itself in a serious manner, but always appears in a light-hearted mood. Some people refer to her as a major, as when she says something, it is her command (rather than asking). Appearance and Expression Gimnette always wears her hair straight down, which is easy for her to take care of and is always tidy. Her hair is brown with caramel highlights, which she has had for four years. Usually, she wears black framed glasses which she has worn since she was thirty. Her voice is not loud, but subtle when she speaks, and people listen (most of the time). Gimnette is not a beautiful woman, but it 'easy on the eyes'. Her walk is that of a younger person, especially for her age (brisk and stiff). As mentioned above, she dresses almost like a girl scout. She usually wears color-coordinated outfits with cropped pants. Often she wears necklaces as a prim and proper person would. They often are to show the artsy side of her, and are mainly depictions of a sun, original gems, and a dog. She normally wears penny loafers, because of her bad back. Along with that, she wears a silver watch and a diamond ring from her marriage. Even though her husband is long passed away, she still talks of him as if he was still alive. Her complection stays mostly the same tone year round: a darker blend of skin type, which you might guess her to be part of a European origin. Her way of expressing herself is through mostly facial expression. History Gimn grew up in the very small town of Strandquist, Minnesota. She spent her childhood with four other siblings with her aunt in a small house on the corner of Anderson Street and First Avenue. Her aunt ran away from the town (maybe because of stress), leaving the children there when Gimn was about nine years old. Later on in highschool, Gimn got a job at the local cafe, labeled as the Seven-Up Cafe. She then dropped out of high school during her junior year. After, she got an old pick-up truck, and moved away from the town. Eventually, she ended up staying at the Owl River Campsite as she was passing through Colorado. She ended up living there, by herself. Today, she remains there, and has made a few friends during the time. Although she never speaks ofher childhood and her home town, she still lives live as a completely normal and happy grown woman would.